The Lost Lemon - Friends With Benefits
by WhoIsCanada
Summary: LEMON WARNING A sort of deleted scene from my story Friends With Benefits. It can be read without the original story however, it's just a short scene of Trunks and Marron having pregnancy sex.


Ok so this is the lemon that I left out of chapter 6 of my story _Friends With Benefits_. I originally decided not to upload it because it was embarrassing, I had never written porn before and I didn't want to have to change my rating on the story. But why should I have shame? Enjoy the poorly written smut, you horn dogs! (Contains: stupid friendly competition, 69ing and tail-fondling. Oh and of course, it's pregnancy sex since in the story, Marron is pregnant already. I can't make this not cutesy. Ugh.)

* * *

><p>When they returned home, it was late. The rest of the Brief household was fast asleep. The couple tip-toed up the stairs and before parting to their own rooms, shared a kiss. What started as a small peck on the lips, turned into something a little more hot and heavy. Marron felt something against her leg.<p>

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" She whispered as she reached down to grab it, but Trunks stopped her.

"No, we can't. I don't trust myself."

"Why?"

"...I don't wanna hurt the baby."

"Is that why we haven't had sex in so long? Geez, Trunks! It'll be fine, we'll just take it slow."

"Yeah, but..."

"I know you've got you're Super Saiyan strength and all, but really, you've never hurt me before and the baby is in a pretty safe environment in there. Man, and I thought you were good with biology."

"I am. I'm just worried is all."

"Ok, ok. I'll just go off into my room then, goodnight." The pregnant woman said in a teasing voice as she began to walk away, swaying her hips side to side in attempt to be seductive. Trunks sighed heavily.

"Alright, fine. But you have to top the whole time, no complaining about how tired you are." The lavender-haired man said, exasperated. Marron smiled and walked back over, putting her arms around his waist and got as close as her belly would allow.

"Deal. Don't you worry papa bear." She whispered into his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Trunks smiled back as he opened the door to his room. Almost as soon as they got on the bed, Marron began straddling his lap, however it was sort of awkward as her belly made it hard for her -ahem- "womanhood" to reach his "manhood". Trunks chuckled.

"You know, as hot as this is, you _are _getting fat."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Shh." The man whispered before he bridging the gap between he and his lovers' lips. Marron could feel his warm hands moving under her blouse, gently rubbing her back. His lips moved as well, from her own lips down to her jaw, then down to her neck. She gave out a small breath of pleasure and with that, Trunks removed his hands from under her shirt to the front and began to unbutton it, revealing her bra. It wasn't a particularly pretty one, -just plain black- but due to the pregnancy, she went up two cup sizes and no longer fit the old ones. He wasn't complaining, in fact her new curves were driving him crazy. The minute she complained about her tops being too tight and not buttoning all the way, he almost jizzed in his pants like a teenage virgin.

As the half-Saiyan was busy ogling at her now fuller figure, Marron decided to return the favor and slip off his Capsule Corp. t-shirt. She had to tug it once it got under his armpits to get him to come back from la la land and lift his arms so she could get it over his head. And once she did they returned to their make-out session, but not too long before the prince had shoved his hand under her skirt and began to rub her through her underwear. She let out a soft moan and in a haze, she unzipped his jeans. He was already fairly hard and Marron chuckled softly to herself at the sight of his white Calvin Klein -ahem- "trunks". What a name sake. But, nonetheless, it was cute to her and made her want him even more. She didn't realize how much she had missed this until now.

"Oooh my, it's been so long I almost forgot what it looked like." The blonde woman laughed as she began to rub him back. She could hear his breathing becoming increasingly labored. But through his heavy breathing, Trunks still managed a snarky response.

"Well, I hope you're as impressed as you were the first time." He said confidently, as if his red face wouldn't tell a different story.

"Cocky son-ova-bitch."

"Whatever."

They both started to giggle at their silly bickering, but quickly remembered what they were doing. Trunks had returned his attention to removing the blouse and Marron began to grind her pelvis into his still clothed erection. She felt him getting harder and it was putting a good amount of pressure on her clit. She gave out small gasps and increased the pace, until she felt the friction of her panties be replaced with fingers.

"Goddamn...," The purple haired man breathed, sounding incredibly turned on, "You're so wet..." The small woman gasped as she felt two of his fingers enter her. "But...not enough." He said, feigning a disappointed voice. Then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear: "I can fix that."

_Cocky son-ova-bitch_, Marron repeated to herself. She hated it when he was like this, but at the same time it made her so horny. _I'll show you who's the boss, Mr. CEO of Capsule Corp. _As he was sliding his fingers in and out of her, she grabbed the unsuspecting CEO by his muscular shoulders and pinned him down. He looked up at her with an innocent look of surprise on his face. _Perfect. _The chestnut girl thought, as she took his fingers out of her vagina and began to suck on them, down to the knuckle. The man let out a small sigh of arousal. Then she began to lightly kiss his neck, then slowly make her way down to sucking his collarbone, admiring all the scars on his tan skin that he had received from fighting. Suddenly, as if she had become a more aggressive version of herself, the blonde woman grabbed onto his boner with her small hand. She loved how she could be as rough as she wanted with him, as his super human strength made it so it was nearly impossible for her to hurt him. Trunks let out a moan as he watched the woman trail her way down to his stomach. She licked just above his underwear line, but he stopped her.

"Wait," He sat up a little, propping himself on his elbows, to catch his breath. "Turn around." He motioned with his hand.

"What?"

"Turn your back to me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Marron huffed in annoyance. She wanted to give him the best blow job of his life, but he was stopping her. She wanted to show him just how good she could lead. However, she _was_ curious about what he wanted, and she slowly swung herself around. She kneeled on top of him, facing away. Then in the blink of an eye, he pulled down her underwear. "Wha-?" She began before losing her balance and falling with a 'whomp!' onto his toned stomach.

"Oof!" The prince said, having the wind knocked out of him.

"Sorry! I wasn't expecting you to do that."

Trunks groaned irritatedly, then sighed. Marron giggled softly at the situation, and at Trunks for always being so uptight.

"So what did you have in mind? Please, don't stick anything up my ass..." the blonde said, distrustingly.

"No, no. Something better." A cheshire grin crossing the half-Saiyan's face.

"Oh boy. What?"

"Sit on my face."

"Excuse me?" The blonde girl turned the darkest shade of red possible.

"You heard me. I just figured it would be easier to go down on you this way, since we can't have you laying on your back."

"Oh ok, I just thought you were a pervert with a weird kink."

"Well, maybe a little of that."

"Creep." Marron laughed but complied anyway. She backed up and when she was close enough, Trunks grabbed her by the hips and went to work. He sucked powerfully on her clit, and she could feel herself getting aroused all over again. It was new experience and she was loving it. She let out a small grunt and started breathing hard again. Then she felt him glide his warm tongue over her opening, then jut in. "Ohh-!" She breathed, a little too loudly. Taking that as a cue, the prince began licking her inner walls. She tried to move away from him, but he only pulled her back, bringing her hips even closer then before. As punishment, he thrusted his tongue deeper inside of her. "Truuuunks!" She moaned, still trying to keep her voice down. Her juices trickled down his chin, as he greedily ate her out. Marron jerked her head to the side and quietly orgasmed. She pat his leg, to indicate it was time to stop, but he kept going. "T-Trunks stop!" She whined.

Feeling it was time for some pay back, the pregnant woman did her best to reach down to his underwear. She was still shaking from her orgasm so she fumbled a bit, but eventually managed to yank down the expensive trunks. She pulled her blonde pig tails off of her sweaty neck and quickly tied them back so they wouldn't get in the way. She ran her fingers along his lavender happy trail until she reached his massive erection. Clumsily, she began to pump the shaft. He always joked about how her small hands made his penis look big by comparison, but she'll show him those hands are more than just to make him feel good about himself! (Hint: They're also made to make him feel _good_.) She could hear him let out a moan that reverberated within her. She grabbed his hips and he moved his pelvis upwards to allow her to do what she wanted. Her pregnant belly was preventing her from reaching very far, but she did her best. She put her mouth on his tip and began to suck. He moved his hips closer to her, indicating he wanted her to go further. Her soft suckles turned into licks and she pumped the base as she lavished his dick in her saliva. "Fuuhk Maaar." She heard him moan from beneath her. She loved it. But of course, he had to ruin all the fun and stop her...again. He pushed her bottom half off of his face, but not without giving it a small spank.

"Hey!" She chastised. "Cut that out!" Trunks just smirked at her.

"I couldn't help myself. Plus, I needed to breathe, I thought I was gonna drown under there." Marron blushed at the indication of her getting extremely aroused.

"Yeah, right. You just didn't want me to make you cum right away."

"Think what you want."

Marron opened her mouth to say something but instead turned around to face him yet again. He lifted himself up slightly, as if he were going to get up, but the blonde woman sat down on him, hindering anymore movement. She held down his shoulders and began to kiss him playfully yet again. She made sure her back angled just right so that he could feel her wetness against his stiff cock. Trunks groaned. "You know," The woman whispered, "since I'm pregnant we don't have to use a condom..." She positioned herself so that his tip was just barely touching her opening. "But still...if you're having second doubts about this, we don't have to do it." She shrugged, clearly just being condescending to mess with the man. It was taking Trunks every ounce of self-control he had to not slam himself up into her. Her dominance was fucking sexy, but he needed her to call out his name. He had to play her game and win.

"Yeah...maybe this isn't such a good idea..." The lavender-haired prince said, looking away as if in sincere honesty.

"Wait...really?" The blonde said, in genuine surprise, but she quickly turned suspicious. She knew him too well. He was and always will be a prankster, even in the bedroom.

Trunks began to sway his hips in an up and down motion, making sure he lingered on her clit. Marron let out a low moan and while she was distracted, the man had managed to pull himself up. Swiftly, he grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back, while continuing to slide himself in and out from between her soft, but sticky thighs. Marron struggled to free herself from the half-Saiyan's strong grip but ended up falling onto his chest, helplessly trying to wiggle her hips to see if she could get him inside her. "Look at this mess you've gotten yourself into." He whispered seductively in her ear. "Is this what you wanted? Well, you certainly got it. So vulgar." With every word he said, the blonde woman felt herself getting more heated. "Now, if you really want me to, I'll fuck you so hard, that baby that's already in your womb will feel it." She let out a more high-pitched moan this time. "But you'll have to beg."

"N-no."

"Alright, fine." He used his free hand to grab hold of his dick and use her trick from before. Positioning the tip of it just beneath her slit. He continued to taunt her. "I'll go Super Saiyan and fuck you so hard, everyone in the West City will hear you screaming my name." Marron jerked her head to the side in resistance to the naughty words. "I want you to ride me, I want you to take all of me in you and I'll cum deep inside."

"Trunks..."

"And even if you refuse this time, once you have this baby, I'll knock you up again."

"...Trunks! Please! I get it, just go inside me!"

"...No." The man said firmly. She wasn't begging him enough. _This guy...what a cocky bastard! _Marron thought, getting impatient. She didn't want to give into him, but at this point she didn't care. She needed to have him inside her, her loins were agonizingly burning and they wouldn't stop until she was satisfied. She was willing to beg on her hands and knees pathetically. She needed him in her.

"Trunks, please, fuck me!"

"Ehhh..." He slid barely into her. Teasing.

"TRUNKS!"

"Nahhh..."

"Tr-...Trun-!" The air was rapidly escaping her lungs as she could no longer form coherent words. Then finally, no longer having the patience himself, the man grabbed her hips and thrusted up into his pregnant lover. Both let out a cry of relief simultaneously. They went slowly at first. Trunks didn't want to admit it but, despite what he had said previously in his dirty talk, he was still concerned about hurting the baby. Marron could tell that he had become suddenly delicate with her and decided to give him a small push to pick up the pace.

"Faster." She moaned, gently brushing the hair out of his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it'll be fine." The woman giggled, nudging her nose against his. They began to move slightly faster, not as fast as usual, but enough for Marron to begin feeling her G-spot be hit. She threw her head back in pleasure. Then, she remembered something. Something that she knew drove Trunks absolutely wild. With a mischievous smile, the woman ran her small hands down her lover's back until she found it. The stump of his tail. She always knew that Saiyans had tails, it was never weird to her; after all, she knew Bra had an adorable little blue tail when she was a baby. But she never remembered a time when Trunks had a tail -it was probably cut off before she was born- but she knew that he had it. She saw the stump the first time they had hooked up. And she knew exactly what to do to _really_ get him off. Using her fingers, she slowly circled the stump, tracing it's circumference. It always made the half-Saiyan make pitchy noises that she wouldn't have even imagined could come from him. And sure enough, he began to make those noises, while at the same time, affectionately planting kisses all over her face. Then, once it started becoming unbearable for him, he began calling her name.

"Fuck! Marron!" His voice became intense, a warning sign he was about to cum.

"Cum inside me, like you promised."

"Ahh-...!" Trunks jerked his head forward, making the usual sound he makes when he finishes. A breathy, slightly higher-pitched, little noise that Marron absolutely adored. With that, he collapsed his head onto her shoulder. She still had her tiny arms wrapped around his waist and rubbed his back. They stayed in a silent, sweaty hug for a few minutes to catch their breath. After a while, Trunks finally managed to gather his thoughts enough to form a sentence. "I can't believe you remembered that. You only did that to me once and it was an accident."

"Yeah, but you love it."

"Ugh. It's so weird."

"You're the one with the tail, not me." They both looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
